


Classes neither Erik Lehnsherr nor Charles Xavier are allowed to teach

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classes neither Erik Lehnsherr nor Charles Xavier are allowed to teach - for a variety of reasons (if you ask Charles, it's all Erik's fault).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classes neither Erik Lehnsherr nor Charles Xavier are allowed to teach

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be longer, but being away from home has definitely shortened the time I have for writing this week and next, but I'll be damned if it's going to keep me from getting _anything_ done *g*

_Reason no. 1 why there are classes neither Lehnsherr nor Xavier are allowed to teach:_

It used to fall to Erik to teach the students the introductory course on Mutant Politics. It was one of Logan's wishes that Brian had eventually agreed to. Mostly Erik figured that Brian feared he might be trying to indoctrinate the kids with Brotherhood propaganda. And although Erik was loathed to admit it, he probably had started out like that. Then he'd started dating Brian's son and it had solidified into his own beliefs for what would better the world for their kind.

Of course it didn't mean that Brian Xavier condoned Erik's teaching methods and topics, and Erik might once or twice have gone a little overboard. The reason he wasn't allowed to teach the introductory class was rather simple. Apparently some of the kids had told their parents and it had made it back to Brian and Logan as well. And possibly Logan hadn't expected Erik's speeches to become quite so… heated. In the end, calling humans flatscans and saying that they were worth nothing compared to the superiority of mutants… well, Erik should've probably known better.

Of all things, they had set Charles on him - who'd come into the class, wearing those damnably tight jeans and equally tight t-shirt and had started to counter Erik's arguments. And he'd' brought McCoy with him, who had slipped into the teaching spot as Charles had held Erik's eyes and skillfully lured him out of the class room with his… masculine wiles.

It hadn't helped with his standing with Brian Xavier that the man had come across them afterwards, making out in the supply closet further down the hall.

_Reason no. 2 why there are classes neither Lehnsherr nor Xavier are allowed to teach:_

Charles was used to teaching the self defense classes. Even with Erik initially teasing him mercilessly about it - until Charles had taught him otherwise. So when Alex had asked him to help with the introductory class and Erik had tagged along, Charles thought no more of it. The fact that Erik was apparently feeling frisky enough to cop a feel - squeezing Charles' arse more than once - might have been a warning in itself. As it were, Charles had happily lined up to help.

Of course, the third time he had Erik pinned to the floor in order to show the students one of the techniques, he could tell the hesitant, nervous titters among the new students were growing, and he didn't miss the look of horror on Alex's face.

Shortly after, Logan dragged them apart and out of the room by the scruff of their necks, cursing their heritage, telling them in great, gory details what he was going to do to them.

_Reason no. 3 why there are classes neither Lehnsherr nor Xavier are allowed to teach:_

Erik walked past the classroom they used for literatures courses - and the screen next to the door said 'introductory course' - and he was prepared to keep walking, but he heard Charles' dulcet tones and realized that he was talking about old sci-fi books - more precisely Heinlein.

It wasn't one of the ones they had discussed so far, but Erik couldn't help himself - he just had to butt in. And he could tell from Charles' frown that he knew.

After ten minutes of increasingly heated debates on fascism, literary parallels to political and social issues in science fiction and not to mention; double entendres, Raven marched into the room, grabbed each of them by their ears and pulled them out while McCoy slipped in behind them, nervously trying to mend the scars he and Charles had apparently inflicted on the students.

_Reason no. 4 why there are classes neither Lehnsherr nor Xavier are allowed to teach:_

The fact that Charles was no longer allowed to teach or even be near the pools during lessons was entirely Erik's fault. Like so many other things.

Just because Erik had chosen that very moment to walk by past in his wet swim trunks, hanging low on his hips, showing off that ridiculously narrow waist of his - the one that drove Charles to distractions on a good day and on a bad day would make his mood (and other parts of him) rise considerably. The fact that the trunks were wet and sticking to his skin only made it worse (or better, depending on whom you asked). Unfortunately, Charles had given the people closest to him (his father and his sister) a full reveal of just how flexible said waist was. The younger ones, at least, had merely had an odd sensation of fuzziness and adoring love for the man they considered the scariest teacher which was more than enough to put them off their lunches.

_The two classes that Brian and Logan make them teach:_

"Ethical use of mutant powers" is the class that Charles could live with, and if pushed far enough, Erik as well. And if that had been the only one that Brian and Logan had chosen for punishment, then both he and Erik could have taken it without any problems.

However, because Brian's mean streak can be a mile wide and Logan's possibly ten times that; they also have to take turns teaching sex ed. Erik hates it, because he's Erik and a cranky bastard on a good day and Charles would really rather be without it. The second hand embarrassment, that he gets off the students in waves, is enough to make him cringe.

At least it's only for one semester. Unless they get caught in the supply closet again - then Brian and Logan might become even more inventive with their punishments.

the end


End file.
